The Trinity
by Wildachickaxx
Summary: This is the the story of The Trinity: Ria Salvatore, Henrik Mikaelson and Zendaya Bennett. They were called from the dead, purity in their hearts. Now, the time has come for them to return. The problem is no one knows of their existence. This is their return. AU. OC. Rated M, just in case. Full summary inside. Couples include Delena, Steferine, Klaroline and more.
1. Prologue

_Once a person is dead, there's no turning back. You can't undead the dead. Right? Then again, this is Mystic Falls, where anything can happen. Now, there is a legend that speaks of three powerful beings, pure in the heart when they were humans, facing their human death in cruelty. They were resurrected from the dead, giving a second chance. When they stand alone, they are great, but together, as a three in one, they stand as the most powerful supernatural being unit in all of the world. This is why legend calls them, The Trinity. AU. Rated M for later chapters._

**Couples in this fanfic include:**

_Damon/Elena_

_Stefan/Katherine_

_Jeremy/Bonnie_

_Klaus/Caroline_

**_Prologue_**

Hey Munchkin,

Today's 13 May 2012. You know what that means? Somebody's a year older. I bet if you were here, you would be rolling your eyes at me. The very same move I taught you when you were probably close to three. I remember your third birthday. You woke me up at six in the morning, by jumping on me, might I add, demanding your presents like the spoiled little Salvatore you were and then jumped on Stefan, doing the same. Then, you dragged a grumbling half-asleep Stefan and I outside, yelling "Dami, Steffi, presents now please" until I gave in.

Damn, I miss you, Ria. Everyday. I wished that I could turn back time and saved you from death. I wish I could've turned you so that the three of us could stick together. Perhaps, Stefan and I wouldn't have fought the way we did. Probably because you would've whacked us both in the heads together and then sat us both down until we got over it, no matter how long it took. Determined, that's what you.

I remember watching from afar, your memorial, where you laid in the coffin, looking so peaceful and innocent. And there I was, a bloodthirsty vampire, fighting every urge to go on a killing spree. Of course, I did go on said killing spree, right after I turned off the switch, coincidentally right after they buried you deep, reminding me of what I've lost. Then, I focused on making Stefan's life miserable for forcing me into this miserable existence. I can see you in my head, rolling your eyes and then glaring at me. Of course, his lapdog, Lexi, tried to be my psychologist, in order for me to leave Stefan alone. I did leave him alone. Until last year that is. I came back home.

Mystic Falls. The place where the three of us grew up, where Stef and I fell in love and where you broke your two front teeth one Thursday afternoon, playing hide and seek with Stefan and I.

Why did I come back? Well, To release dear old Katherine from the tomb. I can see your eye roll again, and then followed by a 'Why can't you leave that two-timing bitcherina alone?' In all fairness, I was obsessed with her and the idea of love. I thought if I got her out of the tomb, she would love me and then we would be together and ride off the sunset, like a non-existent fairytale. Blerk! Well, she wasn't in the tomb and I screwed up royally. Of course, your brother wasn't any help. He was busy galavanting with Miss Elena Gilbert, who so happens to be a dead ringer for Katherine. Only she's not Katherine. Elena's sweet, kind and pure. Someone who puts herself before anyone else. Someone who saw through me, my good looks and charms. Someone who would never go for a guy like me.

Now, I'm sitting here, waiting for my pending doom because our idiot brother gave himself to Klaus a.k.a The Living Satan. You see, dear old Katherine decided to show her face, bringing along her string of problems and destruction. To cut off her string of problems and destruction, Katherine told Klaus about Elena and found the moonstone. The moonstone belonged to some werewolves, so I enlisted my stupid self, to get the damn moonstone. I accidentally killed one of them, okay maybe it wasn't an accident. Then yada yada yada, Klaus got the moonstone and then gleefully arranged a stupid ritual to free his stupid ass from changing from wolf to vamp. Greedy and annoyingly obsessive, that's what he was. Personally, I think that I'm an angel compared to him. Cue the famous Salvatore eye roll from a certain Little Miss Salvatore.

Anyways, in order to successfully complete the ritual, Elena has to die, unfortunately. But, Klausy's good brother, Elijah, knew a witch and jujued Elena back to life.

Just when we thought everything was over, the wolves, namely Tyler 'Jock-head' Lockwood wanted revenge on me for killing on his uncle. Oops, my bad. Anyways, Tyler bit me. That mongrel bit me. Apparently, he didn't mean to bite me. But that good-for-nothing, football-throwing, airhead mutt-boy bit me.

Then, to not get killed, we needed the Living Satan's blood to cure me. So,our good brother decided that he should be the one to retrieve said cure.

Frankly, I was ready to die. I've lived a 165 long miserable years, falling in love the first time, only to find out 150 years later, she was just stringing me along, and it will always be and then falling in love again, only to loose out to Stefan.

While our brother was on his quest to save me, I said my goodbyes, ready to receive whatever judgement I had coming. And as I lay dying beside Elena, Katherine walked in the house, handing me the cure, then casually stating that Stefan agreed to be Klaus' new minon-vamp. Knowing Klaus, he would have forced Stefan to turn off his humanity. Thus, re-introducing the ripper Stefan to the world again, disrupting the peace and quiet that graced Mystic Falls, America and the world.

I bet you're shaking your head now, or even making a deal with God himself to get yourself down here to smack Stefan back to his humanity.

I wish you were here, Ria. You would know what to do. You always do. Even though you were the baby of the family, you kept us together. You were the glue that held us Salvatore siblings. Geez, what I've give to have you back here?

Who would've thought Damon Salvatore, Mystic Fall's very own bad boy vampire was such a sap? Rest in Paradise, Sister. I love you and miss you.

Your tough, strong, handsome big brother,

Damon

* * *

_A/N: Hey Guys, Thanks for checking out my fanfic. Please review and tell me how I can improve as it is my first fanfic.I hope you liked this chapter/prologue thing._


	2. Roadtrip to Home

Disclaimer: The characters in this story and the World of Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith and Julie Plec and the CW network. I only own the characters of Zendaya and Ria.

* * *

Chapter 1: Roadtrip to home

The spirits came to them last week, telling them it was time to Mystic Falls Something big was gonna happen back home, they could feel it in their bones. Henrik sat on the lounge, his caramel eyes focused on the little army men shooting each other, running back and forth. His girlfriend, Zendaya, was pacing back and forth,her chocolate brown hair with random blonde streaks swaying left to right, left to right, as she was planning their move back to the Falls. A million and one questions running through her supernatural mind. Where would they stay? Would they be recognized? What would they say if people recognized them? How many supernatural creatures were there really in Mystic Falls?

"Zen, stop pacing. You're making my neck sore." Ria said, plopping down on the couch,propping her feet up to the coffee next to her best friend and older brother figure, Henrik. Grabbing the lone controller next to the X Box, they started a video game war between the two of them. Both yelling profanities at each other, especially when one shot the other.

"Someone has to be the planner. The two of you are fooling around, doing God knows what.", Zen sighed, glaring at Ria and Henrik, with her brown doe eyes

"We're having fun now. Letting our future selves deal with the problem.", Henrik joked, earning a nudge on the ribs from Ria and a glare from Zen.

"Looks like your future self isn't gonna win this game and won't be getting any special time with Zen Zen ", Ria said, smirking as the game signaled victory for Ria, earning a groan, followed by a "I swear you cheat" by the only male in the household.

"Alrighty then, to more important matters than that stupid video game and Rik's and mine sex life, when shall we leave? Tomorrow? Next week?", Zendaya asked.

"I wanna go shopping tomorrow. I have nothing to wear. ", Ria said as Zen agreed with her.

" Next week it is", Henrik fake cheered, while shuffling out of the living room where the girls were discussing their pending shopping trips.

For the rest of the week, Zendaya and Ria dragged an unwilling Henrik to every big shopping centre that Florida had to offer. They spent at least a mllion each on clothes and shoes, while Henrik played bag boy, carrying a large proportion of both their bags. After all, they had eternity and an endless supply of money.

On the way home, on the second last day of their stay at Florida, the trio passed by a luxury sports car dealer when Ria suggested,  
"Why don't we drive to Mystic Falls? We haven't had a road trip in ages. Besides, I need a new car when we go there anyways. If Mystic Falls is as small as it was back in the day, I think we'd be better of getting a car here and driving there."

"Yeah. I suppose so."

They entered the car dealership and were greeted by a short, bald man. His smile as fake as the cheery salesman act as he had on.

"Welcome to Johansons Sports Dealership. How can I help you kids?" He said, sneering at the kids part.

" We want two cars. One for this young lady here", Henrik said, gesturing to Ria, "and one for my girlfriend and I"

" Hm, alright, come with me. Don't touch anything.", The obnoxious salesman answered, directing his gaze at Ria.

She gritted her teeth, her icy blue eyes turning an emerald green, her fists clenched as she tried so hard not to rip the man's head off.

" Ah, young man, here, an R8. One of the finest", he said, pointing at a grey Audi at a car pedastal.

"Thank you.", Henrik said.

"Now lady, what would you like? A pink porsche?", he sneered at her.

Ria had enough, as Zen and Rik, tried to calm her down, unsucessfully as she grabbed the man's collar.

"Listen, you sexist prick. I've been roaming this earth, way before you born. Now, you're going to get me the latest Camaro, a golden-yellow, you're gonna fit me with the best rims you've got and you're gonna custom fit it so it looks like Bumblebee from Transformers, and I'm gonna get it today. Got it?" Ria spat, compelling him. "Oh and the cars is gonna be discounted half price."

"Yes, maam. I believe you can pick up the car today. Let's get the paperwork done.", He said, in a monotonous voice.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, as so did the next day. With two new cars parked in the driveway, and their belongings packed, they were ready to leave to Mystic Falls.

Monday morning rolled in. A start of the new week for many, but for the trio, it was time to head home. They got all their things into the cars. As Zendaya was packing the last of their items, Henrik and Ria hauled them to the cars.

" Race ya there?", Henrik suggested, as the wind blew, ruffling his dark locks.

"Sure, Grandpa Rik, what does the winner get?", taunted Ria, a gleam in her ocean eyes as she kicked the small rocks on the driveway with her purple converses.

"Bragging Rights for the next century and a half. And loser buys winner drinks in the classiest bar we can find in Mystic Falls.", Henrik decided.

" Fine. I thought you might still be recovering from the last bet, but so you know, Me and Bee will win. Right Bee?", Ria stated proudly, tapping the hood of the Camaro.

"Henrik, haven't you learnt your lesson? Ria doesn't lose a bet. How many times do you two have to have these bets?", Zendaya said, shutting the hood of the Benz.

"Zen, baby, you're meant to be one my side. Someone has to dethrone her. Her high horse is getting too high." Henrik pouted as Ria smirked, getting into her car.

Both there engines revved and sped along the speedway, heading to Mystic Falls. The two cars keeping in close distance, so that Zen and Ria could talk while Henrik whined at how unfair it was. With their vampire hearing, the two could talk whilst sitting in different car. Perks of being a vamp, Ria thought. After a long 14 hours and a dozen rest stops, the trio reached a gas service station, about 10 miles near Virginia.

" Okay from here to Mystic Falls, its a race. No stopping. No talking. Just driving. And no cheating ", Henrik proposed.

"Deal. Prepare to lose. And pfft, I don't cheat. It's a natural skill to beat you.", Ria smirked, rolling her eyes.

"You roll your eyes too much. One day, they're just gonna roll off your head." , The boy countered, as the two drivers got in the car.

At the count of three, thanks to Zendaya, they sped along the highway, both neck and neck, taking close to an hour before Ria coaxed her car to reach maximum speed, passing the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign first, with Henrik right at her tail, muttering curse words at how much Ria supposedly cheated and how unfair life was. The two girls giggled at the poor boy's misery.

" I'd hate to say, told you so, but I did told you so. ", Zendaya laughed, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
" Where are we gonna sleep? I'm so tired. I never want to drive again for as long as I live. ", Ria whined as they passed a huge house. The house had a vintage look to it. It could've easily been dated back to the early 1900's. Large windows that went from the roof to the ground with a thick wooden border surrounded the house. The grey roof topped with a chimney.

" How about there? We can go ask them if there's a place to rent.", Zendaya said, marveling at the house. Ria and Henrik nodded.

The two cars parked along the long driveway, which surrounded a large patch of green, freshly cut grass, next to two cars, one a blue 1976 Camaro and another black SUV.

"Looky, what we've got here? Someone has great taste in cars. I like this place already.", Ria said, giving a whistle as she admired the Chevy.

The trio walked to the door and rang the door bell, waiting for whoever opened the door to them.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. This chapter is meant to focus on the dynamics and the friendship between the trio. I'm still decided how frequent I should update. Anyways, Next chapter is when the drama starts, kinda. Please review and favourite. Thanks.

Oh and special thanks to Solstice1394 for reviewing and pointing out that my story was an OC. I completely forgot about warning people. And thank you to PC 608 for being my very first reviewer in ever. Thanks you again for taking the time to read my work.

Until next time :)


	3. Hello Sibling Salvatore

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story and the World of Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith and Julie Plec and the CW network. I only own the characters of Zendaya and Ria.**

**Previously on The Trinity...**

_At the count of three, thanks to Zendaya, the cars sped along the highway, both neck and neck, taking close to an hour before Ria coaxed her car to reach maximum speed, passing the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign first, with Henrik right at her tail, muttering curse words at how much Ria supposedly cheated and how unfair life was. The two girls giggled at the poor boy's misery._

_" I'd hate to say, told you so, but I did told you so. ", Zendaya laughed, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend, giving him a peck on the cheek._  
_" Where are we gonna sleep? I'm so tired. I never want to drive again for as long as I live. ", Ria whined as they passed a huge house. The house had a vintage look to it. It could've easily been dated back to the early 1900's. Large windows that went from the roof to the ground with a thick wooden border surrounded the house. The grey roof topped with a chimney._

_" How about there? We can go ask them if there's a place to rent.", Zendaya said, marveling at the house. Ria and Henrik nodded._

_The two cars parked along the long driveway, which surrounded a large patch of green, freshly cut grass, next to two cars, one a blue 1976 Camaro and another black SUV._

_"Looky, what we've got here? Someone has great taste in cars. I like this place already.", Ria said, giving a whistle as she admired the Chevy._

_The trio walked to the door and rang the door bell, waiting for whoever opened the door to them._

_The door opened to a man, in about his mid 20's. He had hazel brown eyes and sandy brown hair. He was slightly shorter than Henrik, who was about 6ft tall. He leaned against the doorway, casually, one hand in his left blue jean pocket and another, holding a glass of alcohol, probably scotch, Ria thought._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Hello Sibling Salvatore**_

"Can I help you?", he asked politely, taking a sip from his glass.

" Ah, yes. We just came in town and were wondering if we could find a place to, you know crash", Henrik said, hoping to get an invitation out of him.

"Sure, come in. We'll find something.", The man stated, "By the way, I know what you are. If you plan on killing, I suggest you leave. There are others like you here."

"Really, you know what we are?", Zendaya asked, slightly frazzled. They couldn't expose their secrets now. The risks were too high. There was no one they could trust. Maybe this nice man, but still, you can't judge a book by its cover.

"Yeah, Vampire right? I'm a hunter. I won't stake you unless you pose a threat to Mystic Falls", the man said.

" Ah yeah, kinda. We drink Blood bags though. No live humans. So, you said there are others here. Is that why you're here? To kill them?", Henrik asked, curious about why this hunter was here, in a vampire house of all places, as the group walked to the living room.

" protect this town and since, I want the same thing. We formed an alliance. Oh, by the way. The name's Alaric. I don't live here. My friend does. He's just out at the moment. Should be back soon. "

"Really? He lives by himself, in this huge place. And my name's Henrik. This is Zendaya, my girlfriend and that is Ria, our bestfriend. We travelled the world together for the past couple of years." , Henrik said, gesturing to himself, Zendaya and Ria.

" No, he lives with his brother. They travelled alot as well, but I guess this is their homebase.", Alaric replied, refilling his drink at the nearby parlour.

"So Alaric, what do you do? Just hang around your friends house, drinking his booze by day and killing vampire by night", Ria asked, smirking.

"No, I'm a history teacher at the local Highschool. Yes, I know that I'm a bad example.", Alaric said, as Ria and Zendaya gaped, while Henrik struggled to keep a straight face.

" Maybe I should go to highschool. I've never gone to one." Ria suggested, out of boredom.

"You, Queen of the Rebellious and Stubborn society, want to go to highschool. Please?", Henrik laughed, earning a smack from Ria.

"I'm not stubborn, nor am I rebellious. I am just strong-willed, that's all.", Ria argued.

"You are stubborn.", Henrik countered.

"Are they always like this?", Alaric asked Zendaya, who seemed to have ignored the bickering- turned argument.

"Yes, everyday. I think they can't go to sleep without having an argument anymore. Since both of them are oh-so stubborn, they go on until either one of them relents, which could be hours. Sometimes days. It's like living with a bunch of overgrown two-year-olds", Zendaya said.

"Trust me, I know how that this.", Alaric said, sighing.

"How long more till your friend gets here? I'm bored", Ria whined.

"See, two year old", Zendaya confirmed, looking at Alaric pointedly.

" D-", Alaric started before getting interrupted by a "Alaric ! Why are there two expensively fast cars here? Are those christmas presents for me? Aw, you shouldn't have. Love you Ricky boy. Wait, why are you drinking my booze?", a velvety voice bellowed, as Alaric cringed while the trio burst out laughing.

" Oh, we have visitors. Well, oops, Sorry. My bad. " Damon said as he walked into the living room.

" My name's Damon. Welcome to my lovely abode ", Damon continued, as Ria gaped at his appearance. No, it couldn't be, he's dead. I saw him die, Ria thought before recomposing herself before anyone noticed.

"Hi, I'm Henrik and this is Zendaya", Henrik said, shaking hands with Damon.

" And you?", Damon asked, looking at Ria.

" My name's Ria.", She said, her ocean eyes meeting Damon's.

"So, what brings you here?", Damon asked, curious, trying to read the trio, trying to assess if they could be potential threats to Elena or this town. However, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was something about them, something about Ria. She looked alot like what his baby sister would if she grew up. Alaric looked between Ria and Damon, recognizing similarities among those two. Same ocean blue eyes, and same raven locks, however Ria's was streaked with a purple strands.

"Needed change of scenery. Florida was getting kinda boring. Besides, isn't Mystic Falls the party central for the supernatural?", Ria said, smirking, as Damon smirked back. This time it wasn't just Ric who noticed, but Zendaya and Henrik. The smirks on both their faces identical, as Zendaya thought it was creepy.

A pair of footsteps interrupted their thoughts, pulling them from the silence that hovered the place.

"Damon", the voice called out. Katherine,Ria thought. Rage jolted through her as she vamp sped to the direction of the voice.

"No! Stop!", Henrik shouted, trying to restraint her.

"Why should I? She ruined my family. Tore them apart. She's the reason my brothers fought against each other. She manipulated them both ", Ria spat, glaring at Katherine, or so she thought it was. Her emerald green eyes filled with anger, slowly turning back to an icy blue.

"It's not her. Can't you hear the heartbeat, Ria? It's defintely not her", Zendaya said, as she tried to calm her bestfriend of over a decade down.

Alaric stood by the Katherine look-a-like. "This is Elena Gilbert. A Petrova Doppleganger. ", He said, as Elena shyly waved.

Ria looked at Elena sheepishly, guilt and apology in her eyes, as she stuck her hands in the pocket. "I'm sorry. It's just that Katherine took everything away from me. I wanted my revenge. When I saw you and thought of her, "

"Um, its alright. It's not like you actually killed me. Believe it or not, this happened before. Vampires who visit Mystic Falls and had had a run in with Katherine, target me for revenge, not knowing about dopplegangers. ", Elena said, sitting down on lounge, while Henrik and Zendaya gawked at her in awe of how she was still alive.

Damon grabbed her glass of bourbon, gulped the contents of it and then finally broke the silence. " My full name is Damon Franceso Salvatore, born on June 28, 1840 to Guiseppe and Elisabetta Salvatore", he said as Ria looked up at him, eyes filled with tears as he continued, " Older brother to Stefan Angelo Salvatore and Alessandaria Rosa Salvatore. "

"But, you're meant to be dead", Ria blurted, interrupting her brother as a million thoughts flooded her mind. " Father shot you. Both you and Stefan. I saw it with my own two eyes." She gushed, as her tears freely flowed. Everyone looked at Damon and Ria, in silence. The tension in the air so thick as minutes went by.

"No, you're meant to be 'dead' dead. I'm just alive-dead. I saw them lower the buried you. ", Damon countered, his voice breaking, whilst his eyes glistened with tears. Alaric and Elena looked at Damon, concern for their best friend. They never saw him cry. Vulnerable, yes. But crying, never. C'mon, this was Damon Salvatore they were talking about.

" Tell him, Ria. He's your brother. We can trust him. We can trust Mystic Falls. It's home. " Henrik said, breaking the silence that hovered the room like an invisible cloud as Zendaya nodded her head slightly, in agreement.

"There's something you should know, Dames. About me, about Henrik and Zen.", Ria started, looking at her brother.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger. Yay for Damon/Ria. They are finally reunited. Hopefully, I didn't disappoint too much. Next chapter will be focused on the history of Ria, containing a flashback. And hopefully Stefan returns soon. Maybe Ria might be the one to save Stefan from Klaus. Who knows ;)

As always, thank you for reading my fic and please review. Oh and PC 608, I think two chapter is my limit aha.

Until next time

Have a good day and week


	4. Part I (1864)

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story and the World of Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith and Julie Plec and the CW network. I only own the characters of Zendaya and Ria.**

_**Previously on The Trinity….**_

_Damon grabbed her glass of bourbon, gulped the contents of it and then finally broke the silence. " My full name is Damon Franceso Salvatore, born on June 28, 1840 to Guiseppe and Elisabetta Salvatore", he said as Ria looked up at him, eyes filled with tears as he continued, " Older brother to Stefan Angelo Salvatore and Alessandaria Rosa Salvatore. "_

_"But, you're meant to be dead", Ria blurted, interrupting her brother as a million thoughts flooded her mind. " Father shot you. Both you and Stefan. I saw it with my own two eyes." She gushed, as her tears freely flowed. Everyone looked at Damon and Ria, in silence. The tension in the air so thick as minutes went by._

_"No, you're meant to be 'dead' dead. I'm just alive-dead. I saw them lower the coffin . They buried you. ", Damon countered, his voice breaking, whilst his eyes glistened with tears. Alaric and Elena looked at Damon, concern for their best friend. They never saw him cry. Vulnerable, yes. But crying, never. C'mon, this was Damon Salvatore they were talking about._

_" Tell him, Ria. He's your brother. We can trust him. We can trust Mystic Falls. It's home. " Henrik said, breaking the silence that hovered the room like an invisible cloud as Zendaya nodded her head slightly, in agreement._

_"There's something you should know, Dames. About me, about Henrik and Zen.", Ria started, looking at her brother._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Part I (1864)**

_Flashback to Founder's Day, 1864_

"Damon, Stef's chasing me. Make him stop.", a young Ria Salvatore asked, giggling. Her laughter bell-like and angelic, as she ran up to her big brother in the front yard.

"Alright. Alright. Stand behind me. I'll protect you from big bad Stef.", Damon said, standing in front of her as Stefan skidded to her halt in front of them.

"Where is she?", Stefan teasingly roared, making Ria giggle as she covered her eyes.

"I heard somebody. Aha! I found you. Now, you shall face the wrath of Stefan Salvatore.", Stefan continued, reaching for his baby sister.

"Nuh huh, Stefan. She's under my protection. You're the big bad wolf and she's the damsel in distress. As prince charming, my job is to save the princess." Damon said smirking. "Now, why are you chasing her. Shouldn't you be with Father, doing who knows what you both do? Working, isn't that what they call it?"

"No. Father's at a meeting with Jonathan Gilbert. And it isn't working, it's him showing me the ropes to the business. Okay, yeah, may it's working. As for Ria, she broke the only rule I gave her: No snooping in Stefan's diaries, especially when Stefan's not at home. Naturally, she has to receive her punishment: Merciless tickling."

"Is that so? Well, she does look a bit tickle-able today. What do you say, brother? Join forces.", Damon suggested, as Stefan nodded in agreement.

Laughter filled the air as the three Salvatore siblings went out on an all-out tickle war. It was picture-perfect. All three of them, laughing, without a care in the world, all problems of their world forgotten. However, little did they know that this was going to be the last moment they shared together, as the happy siblings.

The moment was interrupted shortly after by the loud booming voice of their father, Guiseppe Salvatore.

"Stefan, Damon, Ria! Dining Room Now! ", his gruff voice called.

All three immediately rushed to the room, knowing full well of the consequences in disobeying their father. They met the eyes of Guiseppe Salvatore. Now, Guiseppe was a short man, with chocolate brown hair, which was slightly thinning due to the amount of stress he had from his job. His green eyes, similar to Stefans. However, unlike Stefan's warm vibrant greens, his had a more dull green. Guiseppe's forehead was crowded with wrinkles due to the amount of frowning he did. To the outside world, Guiseppe was a humble and nice man, gentle in nature and always patient. However that facade disappears the minute he steps in the house of the Salvatores. His cold exterior on show, to his sons and daughter especially his oldest and youngest child. Their raven black hair and blue eyes matched their mothers, reminding him of his late wife, who died of consumption. However to Guiseppe, he blamed it, all on his children, on them. It was their fault he lost his beloved. Stefan was easier. His looks matched his fathers, making Stefan automatically the favourite and preferred child.

"As you know, tonight, we're going to go ahead with the plan of getting rid of the vampires. They have killed far too many civilians here, terrorizing our beloved Mystic Falls. Now, I need you both with me. Ria, you will stay at home. Don't disobey me. Now, Go get ready, boys. We will leave in exactly half an hour. That is all. ", Guiseppe said, before dismissing the siblings.

Evening came as the sky turned dark and the stars came, littering the Mystic Falls sky as the moon shone brightly above Fell's church like a beacon. In the Salvatore's residence, by the windowsill near the front door of the house sat a 12 year old Ria, awaiting her brothers' return. Although tired and yawning every minute or so, Ria sat, watching the driveway like a hawk.

"Come on Ria, time to sleep.", Emily Bennett said. Emily Bennett was hired by Guiseppe Salvatore a few years back to care for the young girl. Emily, pretty soon after, became like an older sister figure to the child.

"No, Emily. I need to wait for my brothers. Pleas Em, let me stay up until Damon and Stef gets back.", Ria pleaded.

"Fine, but only for a little while longer. I will be back in an hour and then you'll have to go to bed.", Emily sighed, retreating back to the kitchen.

Ria waited a while longer before sneaking out the front door. She had to see her brothers, to say goodnight. She thought back, even if they were with Katherine, they would still hug her goodnight. She ran in the direction of the church, hoping to get there and back before Emily noticed her gone. Man,Emily's gonna freak, the young girl thought, running Her small feet, now covered in dirt and soil came to a halt when she saw her father and brothers walk out of the church, arguing. Damon and Stefan, both had anger in their eyes, but their voices were controlled, while her father's had a gun in his hand, waving it around, trying to make his point, whatever their argument was. Ria quickly hid her small body, behind one of the nearby bushes, peering and listening in to her family fighting.

"No! How dare you, both of you defy me? I am your father! I'm always right. One day, you're gonna realise that the girl you two were infatuated with would only harm you boys. You, Damon, anyways don't deserve someone. After all, someone who runs away from the civil war, a coward I should say, is still a petty boy. And you, Stefan, I thought you were better than this. You should be running my business with me."

"Enough! I'm sick of this. I'm sick of you trying to control me, us", both brothers shouted, as their father looked at them, appalled by their outbursts.

"Well, then, since you're so sick of me, why don't you both join your shared girlfriend in the fiery pits of hell? I'm sure it's better than me controlling you. ", Guiseppe shouted, pointing the gun at both his sons. Ria, watching her brothers and father, trembling in fear as what might happen next.

" Go ahead, shoot us then. At least you won't have to-", Damon started when a loud bang was heard. Damon fell to the ground, clutching his chest. Stefan looked at his brother fall below his eyes, blood soaking his shirt. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. How could a father shoot their own child? That was the epitome of inhuman and cruelty. Then, he turned to his father, glaring, fiery red in his usually calm and warm green eyes. Then, he lunged at Guiseppe, through the blind rage. Another gunshot was heard. This time, the younger brother, fell to the ground.

"That's for defying me.", Guiseppe said, turning around walking, leaving his two dead sons' bleeding and unaware of the vampire venom coursing through their bodies. He stopped a few steps after.

"I know you're there. Come out where ever you, Ria. Just when I though only my boys were able to defy. Not you too, Ria.", Guiseppe roared as a trembling Ria came out of her hiding place, tears streaming down her face.

"Didn't I tell you to stay home?", he shouted, his gun pointed at the young girl. She stood there, eyes close, praying to whatever was up in Heaven to spare her life. The gun shot never came. However, when she opened her eyes, she saw Guiseppe in front of her. No longer she saw the cold, dull man who she associated as her father, no this was a monster, a killer. Something worse that a vampire.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, heaving her up while looking straight in her eyes.

"You, little girl, you should never have been born. You killed your own mother. Now you shall receive your punishment. Go on, try to call your brothers. They're dead. They aren't coming back anymore. ", Guiseppe said, as he threw her down on the ground like a rag doll. Pain shot through Ria's body as she tried to heave her weak body up. Confusion swept her mind. How could he hit me? Did I really kill my mother?, she thought as she felt her powerful blow kick her ribs with his leather boots. She closed her eyes, willing the pain to end. She waited for another blow but it never came. She looked up and saw Guiseppe on the floor a few metres away from her. A body hovered her for a second before heaving her up. It ran so fast, so fast that Ria thought she was flying.

An angel, Ria thought. Maybe I was going to see my brothers. But then, she was placed down on a soft surface.

"Anna! What happened? I was looking for her everywhere. Oh my Goodness! What happened to her?", she heard Emily say, as she tried to keep consciousness.

"That deadbeat of a father. He was trying to kill her. I knocked him out. Probably for a couple of hours.", Anna replied.

"She's not gonna make it, Anna. Maybe you should, you know.", Emily started, looking down at the little broken body.

"I know. Her heart's slowing. There's not enough time. " Anna said sadly. She had watched Ria from afar, reminding of her younger self. She grew fond of the girl and felt sorry for her when her brother's started arguing over Katherine.

Ria fought herself to stay awake, alive. However, after her brothers' deaths, her will diminshed. Slowly she gave up, as her heart slowed down. Then stopped. Darkness flooded Ria, followed by a bright light.

* * *

A.N: Phew! That was such an intense chapter to write. Ria's history is pretty long so I decided to break it up to two chapters. Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading.

Until next time :)


	5. The Trinity

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story and the World of Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith and Julie Plec and the CW network. I only own the characters of Zendaya and Ria.**

* * *

**Previously on The Trinity….**

_Founder's Day, Mystic Falls, 1864_

_"You, little girl, you should never have been born. You killed your own mother. Now you shall receive your punishment. Go on, try to call your brothers. They're dead. They aren't coming back anymore. ", Giuseppe said, as he threw her down on the ground like a rag doll. Pain shot through Ria's body as she tried to heave her weak body up. Confusion swept her mind. How could he hit me? Did I really kill my mother?, she thought as she felt her powerful blow kick her ribs with his leather boots. She closed her eyes, willing the pain to end. She waited for another blow but it never came. She looked up and saw Giuseppe on the floor a few metres away from her. A body hovered her for a second before heaving her up. It ran so fast, so fast that Ria thought she was flying. _

_An angel, Ria thought. Maybe I was going to see my brothers. But then, she was placed down on a soft surface. _

_"Anna! What happened? I was looking for her everywhere. Oh my Goodness! What happened to her?", she heard Emily say, as she tried to keep consciousness._

_"That deadbeat of a father. He was trying to kill her. I knocked him out. Probably for a couple of hours.", Anna replied. _

_"She's not gonna make it, Anna. Maybe you should, you know.", Emily started, looking down at the little broken body. _

_"I know. Her heart's slowing. There's not enough time. " Anna said sadly. She had watched Ria from afar, reminding of her younger self. She grew fond of the girl and felt sorry for her when her brother's started arguing over Katherine. _

_Ria fought herself to stay awake, alive. However, after her brothers' deaths, her will diminished. Slowly she gave up, as her heart slowed down. Then stopped. Darkness flooded Ria, followed by a bright light. _

* * *

**Chapter 4: Part II (The Trinity)**

_Somewhere in the Afterlife, 1864 _

Her eyes tried to adjust itself to the bright light. She looked around. This place looked like Mystic Falls, except the blue in the lake nearby were much more prominent and the green in the grass beneath her were much more greener and luscious. Strange. Wasn't she back at her home? Where was Emily and Anna? Where was Father? What had just happened to her?

Her eyes caught a figure of a woman in the distance, looking out to the lake.

Perhaps she would know where this place was, Ria thought, racing towards the woman.

Her hand tugged on the woman's dress. The dress was pure white, with a Gold waistband, reached the woman's feet in length.

"Excuse me, can you tell me-", she started before gasping in surprise at the woman's physique. She had dark midnight hair, accompanied by deep blue eyes. Her facial appearence, identical to her and her older brothers. She only knew one other person who had the same features.

"Mama", she cried as the woman soothed her.

"Mia Amore, why are you crying? I'm here. I know what your father did to you or your brothers. He will receive whatever punishment God bestows upon him. Shh, it's going to be alright. ", Elisabetta Salvatore said to her daughter.

"Mama, where are we? Where are Damon and Stef?", the little girl asked her mother.

"We are in a place where I work to protect you, your brothers and Earth. As for your brothers, they are fine. In time you will know and understand.", the kind and gentle mother assured her child.

"Come now, sweetheart, we have to go meet someone special.", Elisabetta said, reaching to take Ria's hand.

"Where Mama? Are you an angel? Father shot Damon and Stef. I don't know why Father is so mean to us" Ria replied to her mother.

" All will be told to you soon, Mia amore. As for Father, I guess when I passed on, he passed on as well. All that was left was a shell. His humanity gone, along with the immense love he had for his family. The Guiseppe I knew loved his sons and daughter very much. I wish I could've protected the three of you. You know, I'm so proud of you three. ", Elisabetta said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

After talking for a few minutes, they met a man. He was wearing a white robe, with a gold band. Ria was mesmerised by his beauty. His caramel eyes, with flawless skin met her very own cobalt orbs. She felt shy and hid behind her mother's dress.

"Greetings, precious one. My name is Gabriel. There is no need to be afraid of me.", The mysterious man stated.

"Now, you are probably wondering why you are here. ", The man continued.

"Yes sir, I am.", Ria whispered.

"You are a very special child Ria. One of a kind. You have a heart of gold, filled with purity and selflessness. ", Gabriel commented.

"Thank you", Ria said, warming up to the kind gentleman.

"You have been appointed by the very creator of the universe himself, along with two others of similar nature to you. Like you, they were taken far too early. I'm sure you will meet them soon enough. You see, the world as you and I know, are filled with the mortals and now the immortals. The immortals, they are mostly the supernatural. Either vampires or werewolves. There are also the witches and warlocks who perform spells. Like mortals, or humans, there are some who are good and some who are bad. "

"What does it mean? She's dead. Why does she need to know all this? She's just a 12 year old child", Elisabetta questioned Gabriel.

"Well, Elisa, your daughter will be given a second chance at life. Just like the other two of her kind. She will continue ageing, until she reach the age of 16. After which she will begin to inhibit the powers and characteristics of a witch, werewolf and a vampire, also known as the Trinity species, the most powerful immortal being to be created. For her, the vampire part of her will be much more dominant than her other two. She will return back to Earth, to some of the earthly servants to nurture her in the right way. She will be different than a normal human. Her skin will be impenetrable, to prevent harm from her and she will gain impeccable memory and senses.", Gabriel answered back, his eyes tenderly meeting the young girl's.

Ria was still in shock from the information. She was told by her father that she was a nobody, a scumbag, a murderer and a killer. Now, this man, who could've very well been an angel is telling her, she was called by the creator himself to be something more powerful than anyone has ever seen.

"Now Ria, this is up to your decision. You can either go back to Earth, stay there forever, but of course you will have guidance from me and your mother or you could stay here. It's your choice. I'll let you talk it over with your mother. ", Gabriel said, before stepping away to give the mother and daughter privacy.

"Sweetie, it's up to you. I'm proud of you no matter what. I know staying here seems a better option, but think carefully. It might seem hard at times and you might miss me, but imagine getting a second chance in growing up and achieving whatever you wanted and dreamed of. I will always be there by your side. ", Elisabetta told her daughter.

"Mama, I think I would like to go back. ", Ria replied, making her decision, to which Gabriel heard.

"Good choice. Now I will send you back to Earth. Remember, your mother and I will always be with you. You are a brave child, young one. Your purity is the reason why you are who you are. Take care.", Gabriel farewelled the young girl.

Ria said her goodbyes to her beloved mother and Gabriel, her now new friend and guardian.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Omgooshh! Finally I'm able to upload my chapter. I hate sucky internet. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. I hope you like the developments to the character of Ria. Next up will be the reactions ;)

Also tell me if I should leave the 'previously on The Trinity' out. I feel that if I put that, I'm creating my own TVD episode ;P The only thing that's missing is the wonderful and amazing voice of Paul Wesley.

Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing and putting up with my horrid author's notes.

Oh, and also check out my profile for more one-shots.

Until next time :)

* * *

_Have a very merry and jolly Christmas and a wonderful New Year!_


End file.
